Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle front portion structure.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2015-63243 discloses a vehicle front portion structure in which a bumper portion at which a bumper guard is provided is attached to a vehicle front side.
In the structure according to JP-A No. 2015-63243, the bumper guard includes a protruding portion that protrudes upward of the bumper portion, the protruding portion is joined to an upper face of the bumper portion, and a rear face of the bumper portion is attached to a front side member via a crush box.
In this structure, a joining stiffness between the bumper guard and the bumper portion is weak. Therefore, if the vehicle vibrates up and down in accordance with running, the protruding portion of the bumper guard vibrates in the front-and-rear direction relative to the bumper portion. As a result, the bumper portion attached to the front side member is subject to tilting in the front-and-rear direction, and a bending moment is produced at an attachment portion to the front side member. Consequently, durability of the attachment portion to the front side member of the bumper portion is reduced.